Talk:Mutations
Did I do good? This was my first time creating an article, and I knew we would need it in the future, so I made it. There's not much on it, but as more info comes out, I (and hopefully others) will add more. I made it after reading through the blog post on the L4D website, so please add anything I missed, and I take constructive critisism well, so please help me. Thanks! [[User:PileOPapers|'~PileOPapers']] 03:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : It was some good forsight to create the article, as we're sure to want more in-depth coverage of the different gamemodes provided. However you're original article was, kind of inaccurate (Mutations isn't a game mode, but rather a term for the weekly cycled gamemodes), and it definitely will only be available to those who have "The Passing" DLC, so that's everyone on PC, and whoever on Xbox 360 purchases it (likely to be a lot). We'll basically just wait until the update is actually out, or for tomorrow's blog post, and post more information as it becomes available.NatedogXVI 04:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the feedback! I read through your changes, and that has helped me realize that I need to read more clearly. :P [[User:PileOPapers|'~PileOPapers']] 05:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Possibility of More to come? So we've got these 20 Mutations coming out, but I can't help but wonder: this opens up a new window of creativity. Do you think in more DLC we will be getting even more Mutations to play? I hope they add more as time goes on, and I hope that you get to play all of them whenever you want at some point in time. Log Out 01:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I hope they put Infected's mutations too. Would you like that? LaZa 01:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't even know what they could do for that, but Valve is pretty good at coming up with this stuff. Here's hoping that there are Mutations for all, even the ones that are already mutants! Log Out 01:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I wish the time on Wiki was the same in real life.. It says its the 22end, The Passing would be released but no it has to be 8:26 where I live. Only 4 more hours.. And yes I would like that! Haha Smoker+Boomer? Smoker pulls and when he has you, he pukes on you?♥Boomette♥ 01:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I need to ask one thing... Blog says you can play one Mutation for one week. I really hope this doesn't mean that, one week Realism versus, next week other one, and you can't play realism versus ever again. Does anyone know are these playable forever? 12:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) No you can't play them forever but popular ones (decided by a vote) with be put back into circulation so you can play them again at later date, for one week. Why is Realism Versus ending date unknown? If these modes last a week, why the article says: 04-22-10 to ?? ?? ???? It should be 04-22-10 to 04-29-10. ŊυĐε 06:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) *We don't really know exactly when the Mutation switches. It could be midnight, noon, 6am, etc. ARE THEY PERMANTANT? I need to know this as it will take me a few months to download the passing as I don't have a network adapter yet. If you know any thing please don't hesitate to answer thank you Tongue guy 12:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) What I mean is will they be in a continous cycle or after the 20th will they be taken away by Valve? Tongue guy 12:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) If you'd read the article more carefully, you'd see they are NOT getting rid of Mutation after all of them have been released. They'll do polls to bring back certain mutations and it'll continue as such, for some time. T3h Rid3r 21:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, hopefully by then I will have accquried all achievements for it by that time.Tongue guy 20:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Separate articles Just my opinion, but I think it would be really worth it to make a separate article for each mutation. Keep the single line you have now as some short description, then link to the article, where you can include lots more information, like the full description from the blog, strategies (may be useful for a recurring mutation), dates it has been on, votes (from the monthly polls) etc. etc. You can put it all in this article, but with the number of mutation and the amount of possible information, separate articles seems the best. Desertfighter777 17:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) *I think it's probably a good idea down the road, once, say, the third mutation is underway. Gives us ample time to come up with a good template for a Mutation page. Info for as yet unreleased Mutations I feel like we are creating unnecessary clutter by having stuff up for Mutations that not only haven't been released yet, but aren't even dated yet. :You're probably right. Okay, moving data to Talk page so the data is still here. :3 Next time, sign your posts with ~~~~! * Bleed Out - Your health is a ticking away. * Chainsaw Massacre - 4 chainsaws, millions of zombies. * Follow the Liter - Scavenge one can at a time. * Four Swordsmen - Four Swords against plenty of apocalypse! * Gib Fest - Blast the infected to shreds with M60s. * Hard Eight - Double the specials, quadruple the fun! * Headshot! - The only shot that counts is the one in the head. * Healthpackalypse! - No health in this versus game. * Iron Man - No respawns, no restarts, all tension. * Last Gnome On Earth - Protect the gnome at all cost. * Realism Versus - You can't see each other but they can see you. * Room For One - Only room for one survivor in this rescue vehicle. * Ultra Realism - The ultimate realistic challenge. * Versus Survival - Can you survive against your friends? * Mutation - a Mutation of Campaign mode. * Mutation - a Mutation of Versus mode. * Mutation - a Mutation of Scavenge mode. Single-Player only Mutation modes: *''Last Man on Earth'' - You will become legend to the infected as the last human left. *''The Last Samurai'' – Alone, armed with only a sword you venture forth. :Sera404 12:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Darn, beat me to it, but anyway, I updated the Page with this New Information to make it easier on People and used my Gut Feeling to give a Satisfactory Description on each Mutation. Shouldn't there be some sorta warnin' that the Info may Change as we gather more Information on the Mutations? 12:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'll add a note. You may want to watch out for your capitalization errors; there was tons of them. :3 Sera404 13:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :That's probably my only Issue: Unecessary Capitalization. 09:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Room For One strategy data Room For One As the tagline implies, only one Survivor could get on the rescue veichle, so it's an eveybody for themselves scenario. You should carry adrenaline shots so you could outrun people to the veichle. On Expert mode, you could incapacitate people by shooting them, so as soon as the rescue veichle appears, shoot everyone else and run. Also, when Hunters or Smokers attacks other players, you could run away, as less Survivors means less competition, but be sure to watch your back for a Special Infected targetting you. In Dead Center, the person who puts in the last gascan escapes. So hold on to a gascan until the second to last gascan is put in. Then run to the car and put the gascan in, so you could escape. You could also get some distance from your "Team" and take some Adrenaline, then run and put the last Can in. The Process will be so quick, they won't have time to react, and then you'll be in the Car before they know it. In The Passing, you must simply run across the bridge when it comes down, so hold on to an adrenaline shot so you could run to the car. If necessary, heal first so that you can make Top Speed and outrun any others below 40 HP. In Dark Carnival, the helicopter will always come to the left or right side of the stands, so stay in the middle. But be prepared, as you won't have much cover. Preferably by the Tape Deck so you won't be an Open Target. In Swamp Fever, stay around the gate, but don't stand in front of it, as the gate will blow apart when Virgil arrives. Alternatively, you can also use the Heavy Machinegun and Incapcitate the others, thoguh this is risky as someone might make it through the Gate and to Virgil. In Hard Rain, Virgil will always come to the dock, so stay near there, but avoid Chargers, as they could run you into the water. You might want to consider throwing a Molotov or Bile Bomb to keep the other Survivors at Bay. In The Parish, this is basically a race. Take the quickest shortcuts and try your best to run past the Infected to escape. You should also watch out for Smokers and Hunters, as they'll slow you down. Stay to the left as much as possible. If you're feeling Nasty, beat the others off the Bridge and use the Heavy Machinegun to make sure they don't beat you to the Chopper. Watch out for Snipers though. :Moving data here for now since it's strategy stuff for a mode not even released yet. Sera404 12:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Made Changes to the Data for other Strategies. 10:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) SunkenBoat 15:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I really advise against putting data like this in strategies. The fact of the matter is, this game mode really isn't much different to any other regular campaign mode, all it does is attempt to destabilize the team at the end to make it harder. What we SHOULD advocate, is picking one person to escape early on and if they die, pick another on the fly. Fighting to be the last one will only hinder game play. Put the Data Back I disagree with moving the data to this page. Not many check the Talk pages, and least for this specific page at the moment. Besides they are in the game files, so technically they are already revealed.Wizkid5000 22:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Bots using chainsaws and M60s What will happen to bot survivors in the mutations which give chainsaws or M60s with unlimited ammo? In the regular game bot's never take chainsaws or M60s so will the AI be changed or will they just be armed with regular weapons? Since they're campaign mode only it shouldn't cause much problem but there is always a chance of players leaving midway through a campaign. 20:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) No, if they don't have options, they'll probably just stick with their weapons...T3h Rid3r 20:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I played both modes and the bots pick up and use the weapons, well they dont pick up the M60s as they are already on them when the game starts. Idkmybffjil 11:45, April 28, 2010 (UTC) The Gamemode Pic I mean, WTF is that?! It's a Mutation, an Abomination of something Normal, a Change to something, Mutation Mode is a Change to the Normal Game. Seems fitting. And make sure to Sign your Comments! 10:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Halo 3 Reference? Anyone agree? With the new mutation called "Iron Man-No respawns, No restarts, All Tension..." in which you can't respawn, and must start over if everyone dies...Doesn't that sound like the effects if you turn on the "Iron" skull on? And then the game mode is called "Iron Man"? Anyone agree with me?T3h Rid3r 21:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not a Halo reference, it's most likely referring to the new Iron Man movie coming out. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] : :It could be a reference to several thing so it is most likely not a refernce to anything just a name Five Star Genral Of The Dead BigDog 18:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Most likely, it's referring to the Ironman Triathlon, in terms of how grueling the mode will probably be (Ironman Triathlons have a mantra where "just finishing is a victory"). Sera404 19:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts about Ultra Realism Maybe (and only maybe!) you are going to be forced to use the ironsights of your weapons, and no Dual Pistols --Yocapo32 02:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Another thought I've had is if someone dies, they are Dead, even for the next Level when they're supposed to respawn. Chances are Defibrillator Spawn Spots may be much more Common to Compensate for this. 10:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, like the guy above me said, you can't respawn unless Defibbed, and Zombies deal even MORE Damage. (Easy, 5 Front, 2 back, Normal, 10 Damage Front, 5 Back, Advanced, 20 Front, 10 Back, Expert, 30 Front, 20 Back.) @Above, Valve Stated they don't like the idea of just increasing damage because they feel it just gets frustrating and not fun at all. I feel like they may make it so that tank instant kills, maybe make voice chat a proximity thing, (text too, perhaps). I think the not respawning thing would be interesting. Or maybe remove defibs in that gamemode.. as well as make medkits temp health, because lets be honest, in real life a medkit won't help you a lot. The Strategies for Realism Versus No offence to the original creator, but I feel like the Infected Strategies for Realism Versus promotes quite a few bad gameplay habits, and denouncing the spitter and boomer is horrible! I'd be willing to re-write a strategy guide on it, but do you think I should or leave it the way it is? I don't want to completely overhaul it without at least some support. SunkenBoat 15:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC)